Fumbling Fiesta
by golfer
Summary: Gotta love that title.  Anyways, there is a dance that has been declared by Master Hand.  Most of the smashers can't wait.  Others just go for mischief.  Others have internal strife that should be overcome.  2 chapter story.  Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Eat this. Heheh.**

**

* * *

**

"Attention y'all!" Master Hand's voice boomed out of the speakers with his southern drawl, silencing the thirty-five talkative smashers. Master Hand was suspiciously wearing a bow tie, something that he rarely did.

"Now I done thought about us, ya know?" Master Hand informed, floating in place. Interpreting his emotions was difficult for everybody because he had no face. So, they had to rely on the way he spoke, which made it even harder with such a heavy accent. "I done thought 'bout how we're a family. I can see y'all are gettin' bored, and I don't want that. So, we're gonna have a dance. It's gonna be cool, and it's gonna be tomorrow night." Groans erupted from the audience. It's not that the smashers hated dances. In fact, they enjoyed them, even non-romantic types like the villains took a liking to them, if only for the opportunity to be mischievous. What they were groaning about was the fact that it was so short notice. "So adios amigos!" Master Hand always acted as if he didn't hear any complaints to his plans. He flew away casually, as fast as a person would walk.

"Ugh, that's just like him," Zelda complained, looking at Peach. "Why does he keep doing this?"

"I don't know," Peach said, her usual smile on her face. "But I guess we should get ready!" With a cheerful wave, Peach literally skipped out of the room, ahead of all the other grumbling smashers.

"This'll suck," Ganondorf grumbled with a snort to Bowser. Bowser nodded.

"You said it," Bowser agreed, growling afterwards. "You know how much a suit for me costs? I'm gonna have to go all the way back to Dark Land, get some cash, and come back." Bowser shook his head in anger, and followed Ganondorf and the other smashers outside.

"What a disgrace," Meta Knight sighed. "I'm not going to this." Rolling his eyes and hopping off the chair, Meta Knight trudged through the crowd on his way out. The smashers were careful not to step on him. Meta Knight hated dances, and was the only one of the smashers to really dislike them, although some others did as well, just not at his level. He always had bad experiences with dances in Smash Bros; nobody could or wanted to dance with him, let alone even look at him.

Suddenly, Meta Knight felt a sharp pain in his back. He collapsed forwards with a gasp of surprise, catching himself on his gloved hands. It felt like someone kicked him. Meta Knight grunted in agony and pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Samus shouted out with a mixture of shock and worry. Samus had been rushing out to avoid the infamous "door jam" and had not even been watching. Samus felt the slight twinge in her foot; she had kicked him hard, even though her power suit was not on. She leaned down amidst the crowd and put her hand on Meta Knight's shoulder.

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed when he turned his head to look at Samus. He swatted her gentle grip off him in anger. "Watch where you going, you klutz," Meta Knight spat. Meta Knight swiftly turned away from Samus, each angry, heavy step leaving the surprised bounty hunter behind.

"Wow, what's the jerk's problem?" Samus sneered to herself, glaring at Meta Knight. Samus didn't take a liking to anybody disrespecting her. She showed so much care and compassion. What a contrast to that. With a huff, Samus walked outside amongst the crowd of smashers. Unfortunately, her goal to avoid the door jam was not realized.

* * *

"It's gonna suck," Samus said, plainly. "I hate dances." Samus sharply drove the comb through her soft, long hair. It was effortless, and her hair was the envy of Zelda and even Peach.

"What?" Peach asked in total disbelief, her mouth hanging agape. Zelda concealed a small smirk appearing on her face with her hand. To Zelda and Samus, Peach was often histrionic. To Peach, it was normal.

"Yeah," Samus said, shrugging and pulling the comb through again. "I mean, seriously. What happens there? A few couples dances, some rap by Mario, and then Captain Dummy gets drunk, hits on all the women, and faints." Samus's voice turned bitter.

"That only happened once!" Zelda insisted. "Mario's rapping isn't that bad, anyways! And I'm sure there's a special guy out there for you, if only to dance with." Peach put both of her pristine, white, gloved hands to her mouth and giggled. Peach had a slight obsession with any mention of a "special guy" or a "knight in shining armor" or any fairytale kind of love.

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Samus muttered, bitterly. "You both have two guys that would risk everything to make sure that those cherished hairs on your head were untouched. For me, there's only guys that want a good time." Samus's voice was etched with sarcasm and even more bitterness.

"Come on, Sammy," Zelda teased, using her own nickname for Samus. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. It's just a thing to have some fun."

"She's right!" Peach cheerfully agreed. Samus pulled her comb through her hair, again. After that, she placed it on the dresser, not even glancing at the mirror.

"Yeah...I'm sorry," Samus apologized, walking towards the window and staring out of it. The moon's light began to shine, it's brightness comparable to the sun. Samus always loved watching the sky. It's galaxies and stars seemed etched in it like a playful child with a plethora of colors. There were no identical colors. Everything was different, creative, and beautiful. She sighed, not taking her eyes off of the sky. "See...I'm just a bit...lonely, I guess. Soldier or not, I'm a woman. I just want a guy to hold me in his arms and say he loves me. The dances...they make me wish it so much."

* * *

"I hope you're not gonna wear that, dufus," Ganondorf advised, laughing.

"Shut up!" Bowser retorted with a growl, tightening his bow tie. He stared into the cracked mirror, broken during the fistfight between Wario and Ganondorf. Ganondorf threw Wario into the mirror, knocking him out and ending the fight with a shattered mirror. "I look like a sexy beast." Bowser smirked, winking at his reflection.

"You got the beast part right, fatty," Ganondorf joked with a snort.

"Stick it," Bowser replied, making a motion with one claw going straight upward. Bowser smiled, showing all of his razor sharp teeth. Ganondorf's fists clenched, and his eyebrows began to furrow.

"So, anyways...I'm gonna get a regular old tux," Ganondorf said plainly, trying to diffuse the situation. He feared, above all, a fight with Bowser. Bowser's sheer size was enough to guarantee whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. However, Ganondorf, despite Bowser's intimidating size, wasn't afraid. Well, not completely.

"Was it because the dress didn't work out the first time, fatass?" Bowser asked with a glare. Ganondorf rolled his eyes. Bowser held on to grudges like a mouse held on to cheese; like life or death, which was one of Ganondorf's pet peeves.

"Whatever. You get the stuff?" Ganondorf asked, his frown disappearing. Bowser felt a small smirk working its way to his rough face.

"Yeah. Shaving cream, balloons...the works."

"This'll be good, Bowsie."

"Heheh...it's gonna be real good. Too bad we gotta wait 'till tomorrow."

"That's right my dragonian friend. This'll teach that disembodied hand."

* * *

"C'mon MK!" Marth begged. "Dude, everyone's gonna be there." Meta Knight shook his head, not even paying attention to Marth. Meta Knight was parked in a large recliner, secluded from the rest of the room in a corner. Everything else was relatively far away from that chair. It was Meta Knight's spot to just go and unwind.

"You gotta go," Ike said. "I mean, it'll be fun!" Meta Knight didn't respond at all, and acted like he didn't hear. He focused on his plain-looking novel. The thick book amazed Marth and Ike; it had to be over 1000 or so pages. It looked boring to Marth and Ike, equipped only with a blank cover. It sure was something they'd never read! The Cat in the Hat looked ten times more fun than something stupid like what he was reading.

"No," Meta Knight said without emotion. He never took his eyes off the book, and even turned a page.

"Please?" Marth begged again. He just stared at the knight. Meta Knight didn't even move.

"No," Meta Knight responded, slightly louder and with a hint of frustration. He again never took his large, unblinking yellow eyes off the pages of the book. Marth and Ike sighed.

"Are you in love with that book or something?" Ike asked, sitting on his bed. Meta Knight finally lowered his book, glaring at Ike through the holes in his mask. Marth was slightly excited at the prospect that Meta Knight might come, but Meta Knight stayed his ground.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Meta Knight growled, still holding his book. "I'm quite engaged in this book!" Ike's face twisted into a look of pure horror. His eyes bulged out in surprise.

"So...you're marrying it too?" Ike asked in disbelief. Marth groaned in frustration at Ike, while Meta Knight just went back to reading without a sound. Ike wasn't stupid, but sometimes, he seemed a bit dim, especially to Meta Knight, whom everybody knew was very intelligent.

"So anyways," Marth continued. "Why don't you wanna come!" Marth also sat down on his bed, which Meta Knight didn't exactly like.

_"Oh no...they're gonna stay," _Meta Knight worried to himself. He never took his eyes off the book, but he was worried that they would convince him to go. "I'd...have no reason to."

"That's a lame excuse," Marth retorted. "It's going to be fun. All you're gonna do is read all day." Marth chuckled a bit at the thought of reading instead of going to a dance. To Marth and Ike, it was unthinkable. Meta Knight felt himself glare again, even though he wasn't looking at the two.

"I like to read," Meta Knight said, plainly. "And I don't want to go to some dance." Marth sighed again, this time, frustrated at Meta Knight.

"But wh-" Marth started to ask, this time louder and with more of a whiny tone of voice. Meta Knight grew impatient.

"Because I don't want to!" Meta Knight barked, smashing his book on the ground in sheer rage and standing up swiftly. Marth got off his bed, and not taking his eyes off the angered knight, backed up slowly. Meta Knight's eyes shined a yellow with a hint of red, meaning he was about to get violently angry. "It is my decision whether I go to some stupid dance! Not yours! If you and Ike wanna go so bad, then go ahead. But leave me out of it, and go away!" Meta Knight's gloves were balled up into a fist. Marth's lower lip seemed to quiver while , but Meta Knight, glaring at Marth, didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Alright, alright," Ike said passively, standing up and putting both hands up. "We're gonna leave you alone buddy." Ike side-stepped, not taking his eyes off Meta Knight, towards the door. Marth and Ike took Meta Knight's murderous temper very seriously. They never pushed him too far, or else there would be consequences. Marth shot a quick glare at Meta Knight before following Ike outside.

"Finally," Meta Knight whispered to himself once the door was closed. "They're gonna be the death of me." Meta Knight gave a long, sad sigh. "They can't take a hint. Why should I go to a dance, subject myself to humiliation, and be alone...again?"

* * *

**Poor guy. Anyways, there will be 1 more chapter. Isn't it...oh, I don't know...gonna be CUTE? Sorry; had to rub that in. Anyways, have fun with chapter 2. To be released very soon. I shall not rest till that is released.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. Second chapter off the presses. I'm doing something a little differently; I'm actually going to grab my problem by the horns and hit him in the stomach; literally, I'm gonna tackle my worst foe, description, and see if I can defeat him. In simple terms, I'm gonna describe stuff more. This might be the best thing I've written for a while. So, without further procrastination, I bring you, Armorshipping at its finest.**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up! Wake up! We're gonna go shopping for our dresses!" Peach screeched, shaking Samus hard and rapidly. Samus's eyes fluttered open as she growled and glared at Peach's beaming face. Samus felt a small smile creep up to the corners of her mouth. She couldn't be mad at Peach for more than three seconds.

Zelda turned over. Like a hungry viper searching for prey, Peach's head snapped to her left and she diverted her attention to watching Zelda continue to either sleep, or intentionally ignore her.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Peach bellowed as loud as she could. Zelda had been trying to ignore Peach, but that normally sweet and soft voice seemed demonic as it was screamed from Peach.

"Shut up and go to sleep. It's 9 AM, and it's Sunday; the one day we get off!" Zelda moaned, bringing the blanket over her head and tucking it close to her. She tightly closed her eyes, hoping that Peach would leave her alone.

"Oh no you're not!" Samus warned, grabbing hold of the top mattress. "If I gotta go shopping with the blonde princess, then you're...coming...too!" Samus mustered all of her strength, and with a loud grunt, lifted the mattress upwards. Peach was astounded; Samus's strength was incredible and awe inspiring to her!

With a high-pitched shriek, Zelda fell onto the floor as Samus gently put the mattress on top of the bottom one. Zelda shot a glare at Samus, who gave an innocent smile.

"Ugh...fine..." Zelda muttered with a scowl, now slowly getting up. "Let's go." Samus nodded as Peach cheerfully skipped towards the door, humming a cheerful and upbeat song. Samus remembered the songs that Peach would always hum when they first met. Samus was one who loved quiet and silence, and Peach was a thorn on her side. Samus felt she had gone a long way, as now, she was humming along too.

"Hang on!" Zelda begged, outstretching a hand. Her gloved hand glowed with a purple mist, causing Samus and Peach to stop in their tracks in the doorway as if frozen in ice. "Your hair might be perfect when you wake up, but mine is all...scraggly and stuff! Besides..." Zelda pulled her hand away, unfreezing Peach and Samus. "Shouldn't you two take a shower anyways?" Samus rolled her eyes and let out a histrionic groan.

"Must I? Fine..." Samus grumbled, trudging towards the bathroom. Peach's wide grin got wider.

"I did when I woke up!" Peach informed. "Four hours ago!" Zelda was about to burst into tears. She was not a morning person.

"Zelda Zelda Zelda..." Samus muttered to herself, turning the hard, cold, crystal handle that turned the shower on. "What would I do without you?" Samus smirked as she turned the handle. Samus made sure she turned it slowly, savoring the moment, as she did when she used all sorts of luxuries. They all brought her back to training with the Chozo and the Federation. There were not even basic creature comforts there, sometimes lacking necessities. It was a stark, almost frightening and foreign contrast between no shower at all, and almost being _required _to shower.

The shower was always steaming. In the first assembly of the Smash Bros, Master Hand ran his operations out of a medium sized house, although it was a shed compared to the mansion. The worst part, as Samus remembered all too well, was that the showers would blast her with ice cold water.

After about thirty minutes in the shower, Samus turned the water off and flipped her hair one last time. Stepping out of the shower, Samus almost slipped and fell on the floor in what would be a fatal mistake. She utilized her reflexes and grabbed onto the towel rack, feeling lucky that it held in place. The floors seemed to be a polished marble, and when wet, it was like stepping on ice.

Carefully walking this time, Samus grabbed the towel that she had set on the table and wrapped it around her. The towels they set in the rooms were massive, almost a bit too massive. As Master Hand explained, however, that was so the larger smashers like Bowser or Wario could dry themselves as well. Samus, being so thin, didn't need the extra towel, but it wasn't an annoyance.

"I guess I could comb my hair and all..." Samus said to herself, looking at her reflection in the foggy mirror. "At least...before the dance...I might as well give a crap about this if they do..."

"Sheesh...that girl takes forever!" Peach complained, sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. "Maybe it's the hair?"

"I'd kill for hair like that..." Zelda said, thinking about her brown, plain hair verses Samus's long, blonde, shiny hair.

"You already do!" Peach reminded Zelda with a smile. "Just not as long...or blonde."

"Are you ready to go or do you want to gaze at my flawless hair first?" Samus joked, giving a flip of her hair and sending it about. The princesses laughed with Samus as the three, without actually saying a word but filling the room with laughter, stepped out of the room.

* * *

"So...shaving cream...water balloons...a Weegee helmet...and two magical, powerful, handsome beings to do whatever!" Bowser beamed, staring at a sack full of the items. Ganondorf looked inside at the several containers of shaving cream, the bags of water balloons, and the helmet.

"So...we go in, dance for a bit...fail in hitting on the princesses...and then start wreaking disaster?" Ganondorf asked with a sly smile on his face. Bowser returned the smile with a nod.

"Yeah...except for those plumbers...they might screw us up..." Bowser worried, his eyes glazing over in thought about them.

"They won't bother us..." Ganondorf assured, putting his arm around the large koopa. "By then, they'll be covered in shaving cream!" Ganondorf chuckled at the thought of it while Bowser pulled away from his grasp.

"See this?" Bowser gulped, his eyes now filled with worry. He pointed his claw at his right eye, where Ganondorf, looking closely, saw a dark, crescent shaped purple mark hovering over it. "Those five foot Italians can punch hard!" Ganondorf studied the bruise pensively before cracking a smile.

"I thought your mom did that to you," Ganondorf joked. His smile turned into hysterical laughter. He could barely keep his balance, as he thought his joke was that funny. Bowser's face showed no amusement, as it remained neither happy nor sad.

"Your mom actually did this to me, Ganondork," Bowser mused, a smirk forming and one eyebrow raising. "She was a bit too rough." Ganondorf's laughing ceased instantly as he growled.

"Shut up you fat turtle."

* * *

"MK...can't you at least come with us?" Marth begged, standing beside Meta Knight's bed. Meta Knight was not one to wake up until noon, and being a few hours before it, he would not, especially to do something as trivial as go shopping with an effeminate swordsman.

"Go away," Meta Knight responded, remaining unmoving and hidden under the covers. Marth sighed and grabbed hold of the sheets.

"So what, you're gonna spend the day in this bed?" Ike asked, slightly hostile. Meta Knight glared at Ike and Marth through the sheets, but they, of course, didn't see it. His entire body was under the sheets. Meta Knight lied still.

"That's the plan," Meta Knight responded plainly. The tone of voice, the tone that said Meta Knight didn't even consider leaving, was what made Ike almost angry. Meta Knight was so stubborn and close-minded sometimes, Ike just wanted to knock some sense into him.

"It's not good for you to avoid everyone just because of the dance!" Marth warned, still holding the sheet. Meta Knight stayed silent for a few seconds as the other two swordsmen awaited his response.

"Go away..." Meta Knight muttered, his voice barely audible. Marth suddenly yanked the blanket off, revealing Meta Knight, masked, curled up and facing away from them. "And you did that, why?"

"Because you're coming with us," Ike told Meta Knight. "Get your cape, or whatever it is, and come on." Ike and Marth walked away towards the door. "Man, I've never seen anyone so stubborn over just going for breakfast..." Meta Knight's eyes shot open, and he stared at his own bed. Meta Knight thought that they were going to drag him to some preparation for the dance. He was woefully paranoid, and felt a bit stupid.

"I'm going!" Meta Knight said quickly and urgently, raising his two arms in the air. He sat up and jumped off the bed. Most people wouldn't know it by Meta Knight's sophisticated manner, but he loved to eat almost as much as Ike did, and Ike loved to eat. Meta Knight rushed towards the door which Marth and Ike were slowly leaving through without grabbing his sword; he didn't need to, since he slept with the sword like a stuffed animal.

"That's a good Meta," Ike teased, patting Meta Knight on the head like a puppy. The diminutive knight smiled beneath his mask, and acting his part, he growled and hopped up and down like an excited puppy would. Marth laughed.

"Someone finally has a sense of humor," Marth muttered to himself in amusement, closing the door behind him.

"I've always had a sense of humor!" Meta Knight insisted, looking up at Marth. Ike chuckled and covered his mouth with his hand. Meta Knight grew unsure of what he said. "Don't I?" Marth and Ike's faces fell; a serious conversation was coming, much to their dislike.

"Well...not really..." Marth said. "You can be a bit of a jerk..." Ike was surprised, as was Meta Knight, that Marth of all people would say such a thing. Marth never had any bad thing to say about anyone, really, except the villains, but nobody really liked them anyways.

"Ouch..." Ike muttered, just looking at Meta Knight. It was awfully awkward for all three of them to have such a conversation so randomly, especially being in the middle of a hallway where anyone could hear.

"I am not a 'jerk,'" Meta Knight responded, quiet yet indignant.

"Sometimes...you just kill all the fun in the room, MK! You're the most boring person on this freaking planet! I mean, look at how you reacted when we wanted you to go to the dance-,"

"Oh, so that's it?" Meta Knight asked, his voice now raised and harsh. "You're just upset because I don't want to go to some stupid dance?" Meta Knight's eyes narrowed, and every now and then, they flickered of a dangerous, blood red. Marth backed up slowly, his back to the wall. If Meta Knight lost his temper, Marth wasn't going anywhere that Meta Knight couldn't catch him.

"MK...easy..." Marth squeaked, putting his hands in front of him in hopes of pacifying the angry knight. Meta Knight raised his golden, shining sword, causing Ike and Marth to flinch a bit.

"You want to know what I'm going to do now?" Meta Knight growled, his eyes now fully dark, blood red. Marth was almost on the verge of tears, and the scar on his neck wreaked of the same pain that was felt the last time Meta Knight lost his temper. Meta Knight stepped closer and closer like a lion hunting a baby antelope. Marth shot a glance at Ike, who was sure to silently keep backing up, away from Meta Knight.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Marth stuttered. Everything went silent.

"I'm going to go to that dance, and I'm going to show you that I can have fun," Meta Knight laughed, his eyes returning to yellow and even with a hint of blue, showing his amusement.

"W-what?" Marth asked, stunned. Meta Knight chuckled.

"The look on your face was priceless, princess!" Meta Knight laughed hysterically, walking away from the other two. Marth just stood there, feeling his sword arm quivering. Ike couldn't help but laugh himself, earning a glare from Marth.

"At least I wasn't running away," Marth sassed, laughing and walking past a blushing Ike, embarrassed about that.

* * *

"Ugh, shopping is torture," Samus moaned, sitting on the bench in the crowded store. Smash Mansion, home of the smashers, laid in the middle of a vast desert, away from the nearest city, and its stores. The stores were crowded, luckily, not with Super Smash Bros fans. There were very few of them around, most of them being guys with "I love Samus" shirts, which made Samus herself feel awkward around them. She wished, though, as she sat on that bench, that she was being surrounded with hundreds of fanboys, if only because it would get her out of shopping.

"It wouldn't be if you weren't just sitting there!" Peach suggested, holding a massive, elegant, pink dress. It was identical to the one she always wore, except for the fact that it was more puffed out at the bottom. "See, you gotta try stuff on."

"Peach is actually right," Zelda agreed, ceasing looking through the endless isles of women's clothing. "I mean, the dance is tonight. If you're going, you might as well pick something out. Even if you don't have a date, if you pick a good dress, the guys won't be able to keep their eyes off you." Peach and Zelda chuckled at the same time while Samus rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine," Samus finally said, grabbing a sky-blue dress. "How is this?"

"Amazing!" Peach exclaimed with a wide smile that almost seemed creepy to Samus. "It looks just like your eyes! Try it on! Try it on!"

Samus dragged the dress towards the dressing room and, finding her own little closet-sized stall, shut the door behind her. The dressing room was surprisingly loud and full; sounds of zippers, groans, and other noises filled it. Samus glared at the sign that was etched in large, bold, black letters on the inside of the door.

**For your safety, dressing rooms are monitored.**

Samus searched around on her back for the zipper that would unzip the zero suit. It was cleverly hidden and, unfortunately for Samus, very annoyingly small. After a few seconds of feeling her back for the zipper, she found it, and unzipped the zero suit.

Putting on the dress was a different story. Just looking at it filled Samus with dread; she hated dresses. Throughout her career at Smash Bros, she wore a dress only once, and it was a disaster. She kept tripping over it, it looked stupid to her, and most of all, it was uncomfortable. The zero suit was cleverly designed so that it felt like she was wearing a simple tee-shirt, and nothing else. The dress seemed like unnecessary weight. Of course, the biggest reason of all was that Samus was never interested in "girly" things, like dresses. She was a woman, true, but that didn't mean she'd have to be like Peach, or even the less girlish Zelda.

After the struggle to get the dress on (with multiple failed attempts, of course), Samus trudged outside to get the opinion from Peach and Zelda.

"Whoa..." Peach said, her mouth falling agape and Zelda having the same reaction. "You must buy that." Samus took a look down at herself; the dress had some sparkles on it, something Samus certainly wasn't a fan of.

"Are you su-?" Samus was about to ask. It only took a glance to her left, however, to see Peach and Zelda already handing the money to the shopkeeper, a heavy-set old man with a long, white beard and two twitching arms.

"Is that her?" The shopkeeper asked, pointing a thin, quivering finger right at Samus. Samus strained to hear what they were saying.

"Yep! She's the one and only!" Peach introduced. Samus took a step closer to them, and could hear more clearly with her incredible hearing.

"She's incredibly beautiful...and I'm a big fan of all three of you," the old shop-keeper admitted, looking down at the hundred smash coins in his hand and cracking a smile. "Tell you what...now that I think about it...the dresses you purchased are half off. So the total is...50 smash coins for all three." Peach grinned widely and eagerly took about half of the coins right out of the old man's hands before he could do it himself.

"So...you're a Smash Bros fan?" Zelda asked curiously, leaning on the glass counter. She was almost shocked when she saw his warm, smiling face turn into a cold stare.

"Yes...but nobody leans on that glass...understand?" The shopkeeper said, coldly. Zelda raised her eyebrows, a bit shocked at his demeanor.

"Yeah...sorry," Zelda apologized. The old man's smile returned, and that ice cold aura that surrounded him seemed to fade.

"No problem. Have a nice day!" He said cheerfully, saluting. Peach gave him a strange look before following Zelda, who was hastily walked out, carrying the bag of clothing. Samus was already out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Um...Dedede?" Luigi said, staring at himself in the public bathroom mirror. "Are you sure that this is a cross-dressing dance?" Luigi waved his hand to get the hair from his blond wig out of his eyes. Dedede nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!" Dedede assured, casually patting the plumber on the back. "Don't worry. Everyone's doing it." Luigi smiled and stepped out of the bathroom, making sure he didn't step on his long, blue dress. Dedede took a step forward on the cold, yellow tile, making sure that Luigi was out of earshot, even after he closed the swinging door.

"Hehe...I love being me."

* * *

**Haha! 3000 words! Next chapter will be the last. I had to divide it like this; it was getting too long, so sorry about making you all believe this would be a fluffy oneshot. Can you believe this started as a oneshot? Crazy. Anyways, read and review, and enjoy. :) The last chapter will be the fluffy one; I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lesson from the Sun Tzu of writing (T_T); I guess the key to good description is powerful adjectives and accurate metaphors. I'll try that in moderation. Sorry this took so long...I have little time to write anymore, if ANY at all. So, anyways, enjoy this final chapter. My chapters just keep getting longer and longer, but boy...they're 7 times better than my very first story...so with all that said, enjoy. BTW, sorry this chapter took so long.**

**

* * *

**

"Oooh, I simply can't wait!" Peach squealed. She had not taken her eager eyes off the clock for ten minutes. Looking at it wasn't going to make the dance start any sooner, as Zelda and Samus were quick to point out, but that didn't stop Peach from impatiently staring at the clock.

"Oh, we know that YOU can't wait," Zelda pointed out, also finding her eyes wandering towards the clock. She and Peach weren't all that different. Peach was perhaps a bit more...girly, as Zelda saw it, but so was she. Zelda just stood there, watching and hearing the ticking of the clock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The silver hands that resembled wings just continued to fly. Only an hour left, and that time was running out.

Samus stepped out of the bathroom, her sparkling, blue dress hovering a centimeter above the white carpet, which only intensified the color. Putting her hands to her hips, she raised an eyebrow at seeing the two princesses. She noticed the two gazing attentively at the clock, not moving a muscle.

"The small hand is the hour hand, you know," Samus joked, sitting on the bed beside Zelda and Peach, but not even glancing at the clock. "And the large hand is the minute hand."

"Oh, shut up," Zelda teased, causing all three of them to laugh lightheartedly. "We're just excited, is all." Samus nodded, standing up.

"We look good..." Peach mused with a chuckle. Zelda and Samus looked over each other, scanning themselves with their eyes.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess...we do..." Samus muttered, flattered at the innocent compliment. Every compliment that she got seemed extra special, and she cherished them. Normally, she was either leered or checked out by guys that cared more about her chest than anything else, and people's so called "compliments" often reflected this.

Having done everything they needed to in order to prepare, the three girls just waited; laughing, chatting, and discussing all sorts of things; anything in order to pass the time, because all three of them were excited.

"LET THE DANCE...BEGIN!" Master Hand's voice boomed over the crowd of Smashers. Granted that there were only five females that were in Smash Bros, some were allowed to bring girls from other places, though most of the guys didn't have dates, but all of the ladies did, minus Samus, of course, as always. On Mario's arm was Peach, dressed in her usual Pink dress, which seemed especially new. Link had Zelda, of course. Zelda was especially pleased that Link was dressed in a very good looking Italian suit that looked as black as the night. His sword was sheathed in a special sheath made from fine, black leather. He was planning on NOT drawing it this night. "Come on, MK..." Marth coaxed, leaning down and grabbing Meta Knight's glove. Meta Knight detested being led around like that, but then, he didn't really want to be there anyways.

"If I must..." Meta Knight agreed, slowly stepping into the massive room, perfectly built for a dance. Bright lights blared of every kind of color, while loud, obnoxious music was blasted from the large, black stereos that littered the back of this massive room. Meta Knight was immediately regretting his decision to go. It annoyed him. He saw Ike running out on the dance floor, breakdancing and flailing his limbs every direction possible. Meta Knight could feel the pain.

The room was relatively dark and the lights were dim, so things and people could only be seen because of the multi-colored lights, but nobody could see really well. Samus immediately wished that she could wear her helmet so she could see well. She was only in her gorgeous, blue dress.

"Hey babe," a voice muttered, piercing the loud music in the room. Unbelievable, Samus thought, that she was in the dance room for about ten seconds, and someone was already hitting on her. She clenched her fists and whirled around, frowning and her eyes glaring. Immediately seeing who it was, it turned into laughter. "Captain Falcon...what are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Captain Falcon asked, twirling around on the dance floor. Looking closer, Samus saw that he was sporting a his usual outfit, though on the front, he had a "C", which most of his shirts didn't. Otherwise, he hadn't changed a bit. "This is a dance!" Captain Falcon stopped twirling, and he moved his face inches from Samus's. "You're looking...gorgeous tonight...wanna dance?" Captain Falcon winked, and he slowly slid a rose into his mouth, painfully cutting his lips with the thorns. Samus shut her eyes tight and backed up. Her nose wrinkled and she glared at Captain Falcon. His breath smelled of rancid garlic.

"Uh...no. Just...no," Samus stammered, stepping away, truly disturbed. Captain Falcon slipped closer like the creep he was, and Samus's hand snapped, instantly taking a life of its own and wrapping around Falcon's neck. It squeezed as Falcon gagged and the whites of his eyes took over. The girls watched in amusement, but it was drawing no crowd. Everyone knew that was kinda gonna happen. "I said no...back off." With one arm and her massive strength, she shoved Captain Falcon back sharply, sending him about fifteen feet away, tumbling on the floor. He was KO'ed completely, while this time, a few guys came around to look.

"How barbaric..." Meta Knight muttered to himself, glaring at Samus, walking away to go find Marth, who Meta Knight feared was also embarrassing himself, like Ike.

"Luigi...you are ah so stupid," Mario insulted, hitting himself in the forehead with his gloved hand. "This was ah not a cross-dressing ah dance!" His heavy accent, heavier than Luigi's, didn't stop him from publicly scolding his brother, who had a wig and dress on, along with blush and a bit of cherry red lipstick.

"What? Bro, I thought this was a cross-dressing dance!" Luigi admitted, his blush hidden by his...blush.

"Hey, sweetie...wanna dance?" A voice whispered in Luigi's ear, confusing him. It did not sound like a girl telling him that. He just barely heard it over the increasingly loud dance music and the sound of smashers talking, yelling, fighting, and so on. The voice spoke again. "You're the prettiest girl on the dance floor, you know." Luigi recognized the voice, the low, grainy voice, as Ike's. Ike must think that I'm a girl, Luigi thought. Before Luigi could explain, Ike grabbed Luigi's gloved hand and whisked him away on to the dance floor.

"Ike..." Mario groaned, walking away. "You have ah no shame, do you?"

"Are we ready for this?" Ganondorf asked in a whisper in Bowser's ear. Bowser looked over and smiled, taking a plastic bag out of his shell.

"You bet that massive zit on your forehead!" Bowser affirmed with a sharp, single laugh. Ganondorf looked truly offended, and he covered his jewel on his forehead.

"It's not a zit, stupid," Ganondorf growled, pointing at it. "It's a jewel, a symbol of my status as king of the-"

"Yeah yeah...king of the desert weirdoes," Bowser mocked, taking his hands out of the bag with the Weegee mask in it. "Let's have a bit of fun. Do it, Ganondork!" Bowser stretched the cord around his large head, careful to not cut it with his horns. He slid the mask on his face.

"Sheesh, I'm scared already..." Ganondorf admitted with a shiver. Covering his eyes with one hand, he pointed at Bowser with his left hand and turned away, as if he was regretting it already.

Instantly, yellow colored light quickly shot out of Ganondorf's finger like it was a string, engulfing Bowser's entire form with it. The light stopped coming out of Ganondorf's finger, and as Ganondorf parted two of his fingers to reluctantly look, he jumped in fear. Bowser looked just like Luigi, with the exemption of massive muscles in his arms, a symmetrical, homogenous-looking face, and he looked more...2D. He was also better looking.

"I AM WEEGEE!" Bowser roared, blowing fire out of his mouth. Ganondorf ducked for cover, holding the shaving cream can in his hand. He pressed the button, sending blobs of the white stuff all around the dance room, covering every smasher near. Embers from Bowser's flame landed on the paper decorations that surrounded the dance-floor.

The smashers far away from Bowser and Ganondorf glared at them, however, Bowser looked right back, his face having no emotion. The smashers fainted on the spot upon looking into Bowser's new eyes.

"GET EVERYONE OUT!" Master Hand ordered, holding about eight smashers in his grasp. Samus had two smashers slung over her shoulder, one of them being Captain Falcon. She felt so guilty leaving him there, but he was unconscious, so it wasn't such a big deal helping him out. The other was Meta Knight. Meta Knight had lunged at Bowser, who was starting the fire. He saw the shell that he still wore, even though his front was the spitting image of Weegee. When Bowser looked at Meta Knight, he lost consciousness, His sword inches from hitting Bowser.

The rest of the smashers, dodging fire and shaving cream, ran out the same exit they came in as an entrance moments earlier. Disappointment was in their groanings and anger as they hurried out, their dance having been ruined by the two magical trouble makers.

"TAKE THIS MASTER HAND!" Ganondorf roared, holding two cans full of shaving cream. He held the buttons at the top as hard as he could while shaving cream blasted and poured out of it, right at the back of Master Hand as he carried many smashers out of the burning room. It hurried him a bit more, as the feeling of slushy liquid all over you is not very pleasant.

"Ugh..." Meta Knight groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open. "What happened?" His blank, yellow eyes were staring at the face of Samus, who also had a confused face on as well.

"Oh...I guess you don't remember..." Samus thought out-loud. "Bowser and Ganondorf ruined the whole dance..." Samus's idle face turned into a smirk. "Hehe, and I saved you." Meta Knight put his gloved hands behind his back and pushed on the ground, lifting himself up to his feet. He brushed himself off, saying nothing.

"What, do you want a prize?" Meta Knight asked finally, sharply turning around, away from Samus. Samus was a bit shocked that he just said that. She saved his life, and the thanks she was getting was unbelievable.

"What the...where are you going?" Samus asked, anger in her voice. Meta Knight kept walking and didn't hesitate.

"What do you care? Just stay out of my way," Meta Knight warned, walking off into red sunset, kicking sand out of his way angrily as he kept going. Samus crossed her arms, glaring in his direction. He was a real jerk, and was pretty arrogant, at least in her mind. Still, she was curious as to where he was going, and she followed him, reluctantly. Meta Knight continued to stomp through the yellow sands, kicking the chunks of dirt and sand around, even when it wasn't in his way. Samus followed. Meta Knight stopped, and Samus halted as well, when he did. She was a skilled hunter (that's in her job description, people!) and was proud of her ability to not only slip away from the disorganized, frantic smashers and Master Hand, but follow Meta Knight without him even suspecting something.

Before she knew it, the smashers were small dots on the horizon, and the Mansion would be a brick in her view. The winds picked up as she turned her attention back to Meta Knight, who was sitting on a small mound of sand. Samus squinted, disliking the sand possibly getting into her eyes every now and then. There was no way she'd see the mansion and the smashers now, because the sand blocked her view, even making Meta Knight, only a few feet in front of her, seem to be fading.

"Meta Knight?" Samus asked, her voice surprisingly gentle and kind. She sat down next to Meta Knight. To her surprise, he didn't move, his eyes focused on his feet. He didn't mind the sand blowing around, but Samus shielded her eyes with her hand like a person would from the rays of the sun.

"Did you follow me?" Meta Knight asked, calmly yet sadly. He still didn't even move; who knows if his mouth moved under that mask of his?

"Yeah...I wondered why you got so mad. I saved your life!" Samus reminded. Instantly, she slapped herself in the forehead with her hand. She had made a mistake, and Meta Knight would probably get angry again. Samus anticipated Meta Knight's next temper tantrum, but she heard none. Meta Knight let out a long, quiet sigh, almost masked by the wind that began to turn into a gentle breeze.

"I know...thank you. I just...was shocked, that's all...I wasn't in my right mind," Meta Knight explained, clearing his throat and beginning to stand. As if on cue, the winds started to pick up greatly, now blowing more sand around and thickening it.

"We should get out of the sand, MK," Samus suggested, closing her eyes. Her eyes teared up when a few grains of sand hit her in the eyes. She didn't enjoy it, and hoped that the smashers weren't stuck outside. It was about to become a sandstorm, one of many that plagued the smashers. It seemed like the whole world was one big desert.

She squinted and saw that, to her surprise, Meta Knight was blocking the sand from hitting her in the face. He flew slowly, his powerful, muscular wings flapping and blocking the sand. It was probably his armor, Samus figured, that kept the sand from hurting his eyes.

The wind got stronger and stronger to the point that Meta Knight, despite his skillful flying, could barely move forward. He found himself literally only hovering before too long. Samus peeked around Meta Knight's head, and the mansion was only about twenty feet away, and better, no more smoke was blowing out of the windows, meaning the fires were out, and Bowser and Ganondorf were probably being tortured or something.

Suddenly, Meta Knight grunted and let out a small cry as a large gust of wind hit Meta Knight, sending him flying backwards. His wings flopped and fluttered desperately as he tried to keep going forward, but the wind was just so strong. The sand once again blew in Samus's face, though she squinted so it wouldn't hit her in the eyes again. Her vision was blurred by the sand in the air, but her arm shot out and grabbed Meta Knight by the foot. Using every muscle in her powerful legs, she looked at the mansion, and fought the winds, dragging Meta Knight and not letting him go. She took it one step at a time. One step at a time. One more. One more. Those were her thoughts; fight the winds with one step at a time. The wind seemed to get stronger with every step, but it still wasn't a match for Samus.

She opened the door to the mansion and quickly ran in, shutting the door with her left hand while holding Meta Knight upside down with her right. She was panting, but she didn't hear it over the winds until she closed the door. She also heard Meta Knight's slow, deep panting. He was, of course, exhausted as well.

Samus spit out grainy, yellow saliva to the floor. She grimaced at the taste of sand in her mouth. Meta Knight must have felt worse, she realized.

"Thank you," Meta Knight muttered, walking away. There was another set of large, gray doors, ones that led into the actual mansion. Samus looked around at the ruined dance. The floor was a mess, covered in paper, string, and shaving cream. The stereos were broken, if not outright destroyed as the pieces littered the room. Angry smashers stood around Bowser and Ganondorf. Bowser no longer looked like Weegee, and the Weegee mask laid at his feet, broken in half. Both Bowser and Ganondorf were covered in bruises.

Luigi was in a corner, crying. Makeup that covered his face ran down it, along with his tears. Next to him sat Ike, also crying but with no makeup on. Samus sighed at the waste of it all, and she followed Meta Knight. At least the horrible music stopped playing.

Meta Knight sat in the commons area on a large, blue couch, matching his own color. He was staring out the massive window. The sandstorm had stopped, and now the black sky, dotted with white stars, could be clearly seen. Samus stood behind the couch, also looking out the window. The sand dunes, when not attacking her, were beautiful.

"I must be quite an interesting person for you to follow me, princess," Meta Knight taunted, smiling underneath his mask. It was in his voice. He wasn't angry; he was amused. Samus felt a sense of comfort around him now instead of annoyance or dread. She walked around the couch and sat in it, next to Meta Knight. "The night is beautiful, isn't it?" Samus nodded, surprised that he would say something like that. She wanted to hear more; she could listen to him read the dictionary.

"Hehe...yeah...and yeah," Samus answered both questions saying that. "At least...when the desert sand isn't attacking us like that..." Samus chuckled, trying to lighten the mood of the conversation, but Meta Knight gave a long, sad sigh.

"I've never been in the desert before..." Meta Knight admitted, quietly. "I was a bit frightened...thank you again for saving me."

"Oh..." Samus muttered, looking at Meta Knight who wasn't looking back. A realization hit her instantly; Meta Knight had real feelings and real emotions. He wasn't what he appeared to be on the outside, which was the cruel, selfish jerk that she knew when she tripped over him. "I-it's no trouble. I've been here for forever..."

"Ah, so you're that old?" Meta Knight mused. Samus turned with surprise to Meta Knight, who was in fact, laughing. It wasn't a hysterical laugh, but it seemed more civilized, more controlled. It was deep, and as much as Samus hated to think it, it was attractive. But that, however, was in the corner of her mind.

"Very funny," Samus growled, smacking Meta Knight with an open hand on Meta Knight's rubbery back. Samus looked to the floor when she heard an object fall. Meta Knight froze in absolute terror. "Oh...you dropped your mask-"

"FORGET IT!" Meta Knight roared, shoving Samus aside and jumping off the couch, with the first thing he hastily grabbed was his mask. His back was to Samus, and his right glove was shielding his face from Samus's. "Just...go away! Don't you have somewhere to be?" Samus was appalled and surprised at Meta Knight's outburst. At first, Samus was about to lose her temper and kick the knight, who was putting his mask on. The mask. Samus focused on the mask. It was all about that. That's why he was so angry when she kicked Meta Knight that one time. She almost kicked it off, she remembered.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Samus ordered, her hand shooting like a ninja's for the mask. Meta Knight couldn't respond; she was too quick, and before he could gasp in surprise, Samus held his mask in her hands.

"WHAT IS WR-" Meta Knight began, his sword now drawn. He whirled around, but before he could finish his question, he knew he made a horrible mistake by Samus's smirk and the way she tauntingly held his mask just out of reach. "M-my mask..."

"Meta Knight...you're adorable!" Samus complimented, almost squealing. She couldn't take her eyes off Meta Knight's shiny, perfect, blue skin. His cheeks were cherry red, probably because he was blushing. Samus remembered Kirby, and in her eyes, Meta Knight had to be whatever Kirby was; they looked almost alike minus the color.

"Please don't patronize me..." Meta Knight sighed, jumping and grabbing his mask and slipping it on, covering his face and blush. His glare could actually be taken more seriously. "And whatever you do...don't say a word to anyone! I'm already an outcast..."

"Meta Knight...you really are the cutest thing on this planet! I just love your face!" Samus complimented, enthusiastically. She picked up Meta Knight, who didn't protest. She looked sincerely into Meta Knight's eyes. She was still in awe that he looked so cute and adorable; she figured he would be just the ugliest creature on the planet. "I mean it."

"You...mean it?"

"Yes..." Samus smiled and held Meta Knight tighter. Meta Knight looked into Samus's smile, her warm, inviting smile. His pulse seemed to stop when he looked at her; klutzy she might be. The two just stared at each other for a moment, their minds lost on the other. The fire that crackled and creaked seemed to deafen the silence.

"Well...we should probably go back down...keep Master Hand from killing someone..." Samus suggested, not putting Meta Knight down. Meta Knight nodded. Both of them cleared their throat in embarrassment, as they somehow found the other somewhat attractive, if not at least pleasant to be around.

"Nah..." Meta Knight finally said. He wiggled his way out of Samus's grasp, but held on to her hand. "They need to learn to solve their own problems..." Meta Knight gave a sneaky chuckle that made Samus do the same.

"I just love you," Samus laughed, jokingly, leaning down on her right knee and kissing Meta Knight on the top of the head and laughing a bit more before walking out anyways. Meta Knight watched as Samus closed the door behind her without even so much as a wave.

Meta Knight turned beet red. _"I really do love you," _he thought. It was just one more thing he didn't say to her.


End file.
